


A Concept

by dreamserpent



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, aftercare turned into confessional, catra is a dork i love her, so is adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamserpent/pseuds/dreamserpent
Summary: Catra and Adora are friends from college, after a year of lost contact they reconnect(basically I’m fed up of everyone portraying Adora as some blushing virgin) (Also Adora’s a semi pro hocky player in this, not plot relevant I just can’t chill)this is a draft snippet from something I've been working on but I'll probably never finish it so here's a  random bit
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A Concept

They end up sort of accidentally sleeping together and after Catra is super nice, getting her water and going a bit extra with the aftercare, fluffing her pillows and fussing over her.   
When Adora acts politely baffled by her behaviour Catra rolls her eyes and say “Adora, I know I’m an asshole, but it’s your first time, I don’t want it to be bad for you.” At Adora’s (subtle) reaction to this, Catra scoots closer and asks, “isn’t it?”  
Adora puts her face in her hands and scrunched her face like she was in pain. “Okay, you know how we weren’t speaking for a bit... Um, I was kind of seeing someone.” “Okay…”   
“For, like, seven months.”   
“WHAT?”   
“So yeah, we had sex… a lot….”   
“How the fuck did I not know you had a serious girlfriend?” Catra tried to pull Adora’s hands off her face so she could look at her, but Adora squirmed further into the pillow.  
“Oh you know… we weren’t really talking about that year, and to be honest it wasn’t crazy serious and we ended super amicably so I didn’t see much point in bringing it up.”  
Catra sits back on her knees and stares at her, slowly recalculating the past few years. “Is she the only person you’ve slept with?”  
Adora, who by now had peaked out from under her arms went bright red. “Um, you know that really buff gym trainer?”  
“Huntara?!”  
Adora's face said it all. “Um, yeah in the gym showers a couple of times.”  
“I am learning so much about you today.” Catra flops back onto the pillows. “Ugh, now I look super dumb, sorry.”  
“No no!” says Adora as she scrambled towards Catra, putting a reassuring hand on her. “I never told you so how were you to know!” She smirked down at Catra, “Plus you’re super cute when you’re all attentive.”  
“Anything else I should know about?” Catra said from under her hand that she’d pressed over her face in embarrassment.   
“I mean there’s been a couple of girls since we started talking again, but, you know…” she said awkwardly. “Just the standard hookups, nothing serious.” She paused. “Also Mermista once gave me a hand job in a bar.”  
“Mermista?!” Catra had really started to feel like a total jackass. She’d been talking to Adora again for a little over a year and she hadn’t even noticed that Adora had hooked up with one of their mutual friends. She said as much and Adora rolled her eyes and pulled her closer.   
“Catra, honestly, it’s not like I went around publicising it. And the Mermista thing was so long ago, it was just after we fell out. Besides, she’s married now, and in India! I really haven’t thought about it since that night.”  
“I still feel dumb, you’ve slept with more people than I have and here I was thinking you were a virgin.”  
Adora felt herself going red. “The sex was that bad, huh?”  
“No, no, the opposite! I mean, I was thinking that you’re surprisingly good for your first time, but obviously, I didn’t say that because that’d be kinda rude.”  
Adora laughed against her ear and Catra tucked herself under her chin.  
“I can’t believe I didn’t know you’d slept with Mermista.”  
“I’d hardly call it sleeping with Mermista, and in total honesty, Glimmer-”  
“Don’t tell me you slept with Sparkles too!” Catra groaned.  
Adora snicked, “She wishes, no what I was going to say was Glimmer and Bow don’t even know about half these hookups I’ve been having. We don’t really talk about sex.”  
“Lucky,” Catra muttered recalling how only last month she’d been bribed into helping Scorpia put up a yoga sex swing for her and Perfuma’s anniversary.  
After a long pause, Catra looked at Adora solemnly “I’m going to have to change gyms, I don’t know if I can look Huntara in the eyes again,” and laughed as Adora kicked her in the shin.

Later, as they made coffee in their underclothes, Catra nudged Adora and said, “Go on, tell me about this mysterious ex girlfriend.”   
“Okay, um. Her name’s Mara, she’s an astronaut. That’s why we broke up actually, she had to go do top secret space stuff.” Catra put down her mug and stared at her. “If my ex was an astronaut doing super secret NASA shit, I’d never shut up about it, what the fuck Adora.”

Also later - after they’ve got their shit together and got together - Adora say, “I don’t know why you’re so surprised about the Mermista thing, our group is pretty notorious for that at this point.” She chuckled and tugged on Catra’s collar bringing her closer, “didn’t you have a thing with Scorpria?”   
Catra pulled a face and said in the long suffering way of someone who has explained this one too many times, “No I did not have a thing with Scorpia, she asked me out once and I said no, on account of, you know, being totally hung up on you. We didn’t even kiss! I don’t know why people keep assuming we had a thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this has been in my drafts for too long and there's a vague outline around it but I'll so busy with postgrad rn that I'll never finish it/make it not a draft.


End file.
